Maman
by AydenQuileute
Summary: Mon Fils. Ces deux mots étaient écrit de la main de sa mère. Il s'était assis sur le lit et avait lu. Il avait pleuré aussi. Il avait murmuré "je t'aime maman" mais Hermione n'avait pas comprit. Et Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette lettre arrivait maintenant alors que sa mère l'avait écrite quelques jours plus tôt..


**Maman**

* * *

_Dis maman, quand on meurt, est-ce que c'est pour la vie ?_

Parole d'enfant.

* * *

_Au Manoir Malefoy, le 30 avril 1998_

_Mon fils,_

_Tu dois être étonné que je t'écrive une lettre commençant par "mon fils"...  
Tu es à moi. La seule chose dont je suis fière c'est toi. Tu es ma création. Ce n'est pas Tom Jédusor qui t'a porté dans son ventre durant neuf mois. Alors ce n'est pas lui qui doit décider de ton avenir... !_

_Bat toi ! Ne reste pas parmi les mangemorts. Ton père a fait cette erreur et à cause de cela, tu gâches ton adolescence à essayer de réparer les siennes. Ne fais pas cela. Profite ! Tu es jeune. Tu es beau. Tu es intelligent. Profite de ta vie. Joue, rêve, amuse toi comme un enfant de ton âge. Je t'en prie mon fils, sois heureux. Même si tu dois l'être loin de nous... Sois heureux._

_ Tu en as le droit. Depuis que tu es tout petit, tu as tous les droits. Tu as eu droit à eu éducation très respectable, tu as eu droit à deux parents qui ne te montraient peut-être pas leur amour, mais saches qu'ils t'aimaient du plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Je t'aime encore mon fils. Il ne m'est pas interdit de te le dire et il ne t'est pas interdit d'aimer. _

_ Laisse une femme te prendre ton coeur. Cela sera risqué, mais si elle en prend soin, tu vivras auprès du femme qui t'aime. Et tu l'aimeras en retour. Qu'elle soit Née-Moldue ou Sang-Pur, qu'elle soit brune ou blonde, qu'elle est les yeux marrons ou verts, choisis la pour l'amour qu'elle sait te donner. Ne la choisis pas en fonction de sa beauté ou de son intelligence. Choisis la en fonction de ce que tu ressens pour elle._

_ L'amour ce n'est pas si compliqué tu sais... __Quand tu es amoureux, tu n'as qu'une seule envie : être avec elle, la regarder, l'écouter, lui parler. Lui adresser tes sourires en échange des siens. Juste parce que c'est elle, juste parce que tu l'aimes. Elle est comme un rêve, mais éveillé. Elle n'est pas magnifique, sublime, splendide, non, elle est belle. Elle est faite pour toi. Son corps et le tien sont en parfait osmose. Lorsque tu fermes les yeux, tu imagines sa présence, son corps lové dans tes bras qui la protègent, ses doigts emmêlés dans les tiens. Tu vie dans une dimension totalement étrangère. Tu vis pour elle parce que tu l'aimes._

_ Mais surtout, protège la. Parce que nous vivons dans un monde de brute, parce qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait... _

_ Sois heureux... Aime la... Protège la... Ce sont mes seules recommandations pour ton avenir. Les seules que je t'exige de faire, t'ayant porté durant neuf mois dans mon ventre..._

_ Tu dois déjà le savoir, dans peu de jours je vais certainement mourir. C'est cette partie la plus difficile à écrire. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai commencé cette lettre. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que peut-être que je ne te verrais plus jamais. Peut-être que je ne pourrais plus jamais te toucher, te sentir, te parler pour te dire que je t'aime. Merlin que je t'aime mon fils. Tu n'as pas idée ! L'amour qu'une mère ressent pour son enfant est indescriptible Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, je pourrais tué, torturé et être torturé et tué à mon tour si cela me permettait de te protéger. J'espère grandement que la femme que tu auras choisit te donnera un enfant ou même plusieurs et que tu sauras leur donner tout l'amour que tu ressens pour eux._

_J'aimerai qu'ils t'appellent "papa" comme __j'ai toujours voulu que tu m'appelles "maman". J'ai toujours trouvé ce mot beau. N'est-ce pas ? Il sonne tellement bien dans ta bouche, j'en suis sûre. Je veux que dès que tu finisses cette lettre tu viennes auprès de moi, te jeter dans mes bras et que tu me dises "je t'aime maman". Je t'en conjure... _

_ Mon fils. Mon cher fils. Si tu n'as pas le temps ou si tu ne souhaites pas le faire, je te pardonnerai. Mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes. 19 heures dans l'Allée des Embrumes demain soir. Je t'y attendrai toute la nuit s'il le faut._

_Ta maman._

Il était sur son lit, nu après une douce nuit d'amour auprès d'Hermione. Ils avaient décidé de fêter la victoire du Bien de cette manière. En faisant l'amour. Après plusieurs mots doux et quelques caresses échangées discrètement, le Grand Duc personnel de la famille Malefoy avait frappé son bec crochu contre la vitre. Drago s'était levé, avait ouvert à son oiseau et avait attrapé la lettre accroché à sa patte.

_Mon Fils_

Ces deux mots étaient écrit de la main de sa mère. Il s'était assis sur le lit et avait lu. Il avait pleuré aussi. Il avait murmuré "je t'aime maman" mais Hermione n'avait pas comprit. Et Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette lettre arrivait maintenant alors que sa mère l'avait écrite quelques jours plus tôt.. Hermione ne savait pas qu'elle était morte durant la Dernière Bataille...

Les derniers mots de sa mère lui étaient destinés. Sa mère l'avait supplié de venir la serrer dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas pu. Elle l'avais supplié de l'appeler maman et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas pu. Mais sa mère lui avait aussi ordonné d'être heureux, de l'aimer et de la protéger. Et il le pouvait. Si seulement sa mère savait à quel point il aimait déjà Hermione. Si seulement elle savait qu'il connaissait déjà l'amour auprès de cette femme aimante. Si seulement il avait eu le temps...

Hermione regarda par dessus l'épaule de Drago, et lu quelques mots. Elle comprit de suite. Alors elle prit Drago par le menton, le regarda et l'embrassa fougueusement, lui demandant secrètement de lui faire l'amour.

Ce qu'il fit. Il la bascula sous son corps, continuant de l'embrasser. Elle mêlait ses doigts aux cheveux blonds de son amant. Il n'y avait pas besoin de faire de préliminaires. Et Drago était trop blessé pour y penser. Il la pénétra avec lenteur et douceur, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Hermione les léchant sensuellement. Il entama de longs va-et-vient et elle gémissait de plaisir. _Je suis là maintenant._ Il continuait de pleurer et elle pleura aussi. De douleur, de désespoir, de tristesse aussi. Ils pleurait. Ils s'aimaient.

_On ira la voir après_. Après...

_Je t'aime Drago._ Je t'aime...

Il continuait se mouvement qui faisait gémir la femme de sa vie. Elle se cambrait sous ses coups de reins. Il pleurait dans son cou. _Elle l'aimait_. Il l'aimait_._ _Ils s'aimaient._

_._

Deux jours plus tard, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, à 19 heures, un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris venait de faire son apparition. Il faisait froid. Il remonta le col de sa veste tout en regardant le mur en face de lui. Il baissa ensuite son regard sur le sol et vit une broche. Une broche en argent incrustée d'émeraude. Il l'a prit, l'emmena à sa bouche pour la baiser et murmura : "_Je t'aime **maman**..._".


End file.
